


This Red String

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chrom is Inigo's dad, End Game Spoilers, F/M, Inigo/Robin are the main focus of this short, Post-Fire Emblem Awakening, Red String of Fate, So Sorry about that, also tiki's end game line is used in the fic in a pretty wonky way, but chrom, i just really love her line, morgan and grima are all mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: There was a sense of wonder in that little string tied in an intricate knot on his finger. It was light, but also carried a very heavy weight along with it.  Never too tight and never too loose. The vivid red color never fading no matter how many times he bathed or after the events of the war against Grima to avoid his future being repeated.And it always leads him back to her. Back to the one person, he loves more than anything else.





	This Red String

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for Inigo and I'm weak for Robin. I'm weak for the two of them togeather. I'm weak for all of the future kids tbh.

Looking at the vivid red string tied around his right pinky finger Inigo reached towards the sky. The light filtering through his fingers did little to block the sunlight from reaching his eyes, the light breeze causing the extra bit of string that was not tied around his finger to dance slightly. Inigo looked at the extra fluttering bit, remembering why they now exist.

\----X----

An ultimatum laid before her, a promise was made. A promise to not sacrifice herself, to allow her friends to keep her alive regardless of what future would befall them if another were to allowed to defeat Grima. The final blow had been dealt with something stronger than blood or iron but by its own hand. 

Robin stood between Grima and Chrom. The Fell Dragon and Chrom both started for two very different reasons. Chrom for Robin breaking her promise to him to not deal the final blow. Grima startled that Robin raised her hand, not understanding why she would willingly do something that would end in her own death. She merely smiled. Stating that she would do what she must. Happy for knowing that she and Grima are the same, but at the same time that they are not the other, but rather connected to the other through ties unseen, but understood. 

The smile never leaving her face while Grima loomed over her, or the solid image of her that stood before her in an attempt to intimidate her was all for naught. Dealing another blow to the mirror image of herself, the scream was a mix of both human and monster. That's when Robin and Grima both started to fade away. 

Grima's eyes were wide, refusing to fade away quietly. Robin merely stood there, her form fading away bit by bit, almost as if butterflies that were covering a tree were slowly leaving to begin flying once more. Back turned to her comrades, only Chrom's voice made her turn around then she turned to him and their son Morgan, those warm brown eyes he loved so much filled with unshed tears. 

"May we meet again, in a better life..." 

Her words were a mere whisper, and then she was gone. Almost as if she'd never existed in the first place, Chrom's heartbroken scream, his comrades mourned for Robin as well while Morgan threw his arms around his waist and his quite broken sobs reached his ears made it feel as if a hand was crushing his heart. Inigo felt numb and disconnected with the world around him. A ringing noise filled his ears while he looked at the red string on his finger, no longer connected to the one he shared with Robin. Robin was gone, and along with her their bond. Inigo felt empty, incomplete. He'd lost her. Again. Holding Morgan closer to him Inigo mourned alongside him in silence. He should be angry, upset with Robin for her actions, but she kept her promise that his future would not repeat itself, that he and Morgan would have a better life. 

Even at the cost of her own life, she kept her promise to him.

\----X----

Coming to a stop beneath a large oak tree, the leaves creating a large shadow making it the perfect place for the two people currently under it to study and relax with one another. 

One of the figures noticed him while the other was still, book in hand slouched against a tree. Inigo approached the two figures. 

"Awww Father how did you find us? I thought that I had picked the perfect spot to study with mother in peace!" Morgan whined, puffing his cheeks out while avoiding his father's gaze. Inigo chuckled, ruffling Morgan's hair. 

"Now, now Morgan don't doubt your old man. Even with our strings severed I'm still connected to your mother. Now say you about putting the tomes away into her bag and we start heading home." 

"Yes, sir Father!" Morgan replied, a smile on his face while he went about placing the tomes into his and his mother's packs. Crouching in front of his wife, moving the strands of hair that made their home temporarily on her face before leaning forward to brush their lips togeather. 

"There are better places to take a nap that on the ground, you know that right, Robin?" Inigo waited for Robin to respond, which she did slowly after opening her eyes and blinking. Focusing her attention on him, laughing while she reached out with her now unmarked hand to caress his face. Causing his body to shudder in response and praying that she wouldn't notice the blushing appearing on his face. 

"What a very Chrom thing to say, Inigo," Robin replied chuckling before placing her forehead against Inigo's "Like father like son I guess, but yes I know of a far better place to sleep than the ground. I will admit to feeling close to it after recent events.Though it doesn't hold a candle to the bed I share with you." 

"Well then Mi'lady will you allow me the honor to escort you to our humble home?" Inigo asked, standing up to hold his hand out for Robin to take. With that smile, he loves appeared on her lips her fingers entwining with his own made Inigo feel as if he were floating in the sky. 

"Lead the way home Inigo." 

"As my lady wishes." Inigo turned to Morgan, holding his hand out for his son to take the three of them walked home hand in hand. A smile on their faces, and laughter surrounding them bathing them in a soft light of warmth. Upon reaching their home Morgan released Inigo's hand and made a dash for the door. Inigo stood in the doorway, holding his hand with his severed red string out for Robin to take into her own. Robin stood there, a smile graced her lips while she took his hand. Her own, severed, but vivid red string touching his own. 

"Welcome back Robin." 

There was a sense of wonder in that little string tied in an intricate knot on his finger. It was light, but also carried a very heavy weight along with it. Never too tight and never too loose. The vivid red color never fading no matter how many times he bathed or after the events of the war against Grima to avoid his future being repeated. 

"I'm home, Inigo."

And it always leads him back to her. Back to the one person, he loves more than anything else. Even without their strings connecting them, Inigo would always find her. He would always welcome her back so long as she would have him.


End file.
